Nowadays, the whole world is facing the energy crisis and the dramatic challenges such as the world provided petroleum and natural gas reserves are limited, alternatives for the future energy sources having relatively better cost-effectiveness (such as solar energy) are either still under-development or not found. However, the widely used transportation tools such as the automobiles, the helicopters and the boats are driven by the engines and burning either the fuels fabricated from the cruel oil such as the gasoline and the heavy oil, or the natural gas. The air conditioning systems of those transportation tools are either driven by the engine of that specific transportation tool or driven by an electric motor, which is driven by the electric power provided by an engine-driven electric generator of that specific transportation tool. Thus, the air conditioning system will still consume certain energy source. Besides, the electric automobile is currently under R&D although certain results and even commercial products are known but there are still bottlenecks such as the lasting time and the recharging time of the battery of the electric automobile are not good enough to meet the consumers' requirements yet, and the highest speed of the electric automobiles is relatively lower than that of the engine-driven automobile. That is why the electric automobile is not widely used around the world. The present invention will focus on the air conditioning systems each having a compressor and using a coolant of or transportation tools for saving the energy resources. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is the schematic circuit diagram showing the configuration of a conventional air conditioning system 11 for an automobile 1. In which, the air conditioning system 11 includes a compressor 111, a switching apparatus 112 and a transmission system 113. The switching apparatus 112 is electrically connected to an automobile power supply 12, includes a switch 1121 and a clutch 1122, and the clutch 1122 is electrically connected to the switch 1121. The transmission system 113 includes a first crankshaft pulley 1131, a second crankshaft pulley 1132 and a belt 1133. In which, the clutch 1122 generates a magnetic field due to a current flowing through the clutch 1122 such that the clutch 1122 generates an attractive force to result in the first crankshaft pulley 1131 connecting with the compressor 111 to make an automobile engine 10 drive the compressor 111 via the transmission system 113 so as to generate an air conditioning operation when the switch 1121 is in the turn-on position. Furthermore, the clutch 1122 does not generate the magnetic field when there is no current flowing through the clutch 1122 such that the clutch 1122 is separated from the compressor 111, and the first crankshaft pulley 1131 is separated from the compressor 111 to make the automobile engine 10 stop to drive the compressor 111 when the switch 1121 is in the turn-off position. However, the transmission system 113 is still driven by the automobile engine 10 to revolve without load.
Referring to FIG. 2, it is the schematic circuit diagram showing the configuration of a conventional air conditioning system 21 for a helicopter 2. In which, the air conditioning system 21 includes a compressor 111, a switching apparatus 112 and a transmission system 211. The switching apparatus 112 is electrically connected to a helicopter power supply 22, includes a switch 1121 and a clutch 1122, and the clutch 1122 is electrically connected to the switch 1121. The transmission system 211 includes a gear box 2111. In which, the clutch 1122 generates a magnetic field due to a current flowing through the clutch 1122 such that the clutch 1122 generates an attractive force to result in the transmission system 211 (including the gear box 2111) connecting with the compressor 111 to make a helicopter engine 20 drive the compressor 111 via the transmission system 211 so as to generate an air conditioning operation when the switch 1121 is in the turn-on position. Besides, the clutch 1122 does not generate the magnetic field when there is no current flowing through the clutch 1122 such that the clutch 1122 is separated from the compressor 111, and the transmission system 211 (including the gear box 2111) is separated from the compressor 111 to make the helicopter engine 20 stop to drive the compressor 111 when the switch 1121 is in the turn-off position. However, the transmission system 211 is still driven by the helicopter engine 20 to revolve without load.
FIG. 3 is the schematic circuit diagram showing the configuration of a conventional air conditioning system 31 for a boat 3. The air conditioning system 31 includes a compressor 111, a switching apparatus 112 and a transmission system 311. In which, the switching apparatus 112 is electrically connected to a boat power supply 32, includes a switch 1121 and a clutch 1122, and the clutch 1122 is electrically connected to the switch 1121. The transmission system 311 includes a gear box 3111. In which, the clutch 1122 generates a magnetic field due to a current flowing through the clutch 1122 such that the clutch 1122 produces an attractive force to result in the transmission system 311 (including the gear box 3111) connecting with the compressor 111 to make a boat engine 30 drive the compressor 111 via the transmission system 311 so as to generate an air conditioning operation when the switch 1121 is in the turn-on position. Besides, the clutch 1122 does not generate the magnetic field when there is no current flowing through the clutch 1122 such that the clutch 1122 is separated from the compressor 111, and the transmission system 311 (including the gear box 3111) is separated from the compressor 111 to make the boat engine 30 stop to drive the compressor 111 when the switch 1121 is in the turn-off position. However, the transmission system 311 is still driven by the boat engine 30 to revolve without load.
Thus, the aforementioned air conditioning system for the engine-driven transportation tools that is driven by one selected from a group consisting of an engine, an electric power generated by the engine-driven generator and an electric motor receiving the electric power from the engine-driven generator could be modified to an air conditioning system having a self-sustained power supply apparatus including an autogenic power supply apparatus. The power supply for the air conditioning system is provided by the autogenic power supply apparatus continuously such that the energy consumption could be reduced. Since the transportation tool does not need to drive the air conditioning system or to provide the electric power for the air conditioning system, the transportation tool could have a relatively higher horsepower or a larger kinetic energy.
Currently, a device generating an autogenic energy continuously, which could be employed in driving a generator so as to generate an AC/DC output voltage, is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,035. In the '035 patent, the provided device is driving a flywheel via the interactions between two permanent magnets to generate a kinetic energy continuously. However, the preferred embodiment and the relative contents of the '035 patent are focused on expressing how a proposed configuration of the proposed device could be employed to generate the autogenic energy continuously (see FIG. 4) but nothing regarding how to really use it in certain area is mentioned. Please refer to FIG. 4, an autogenic energy generating device 4 includes a base 422, a first magnetic device 450 having a first magnet 451, a second magnetic device 430 having a second magnet 431, a transmission member 420, and a linking device 440. Furthermore, the transmission member 420 includes a horizontal shaft 421 (the second magnet 431 is fixed to a rectangular intermediate portion 4211 of the horizontal shaft 421), the base 422 includes a first support plate 4221 (having a guide slot 4223) and a second support plate 4222, and the linking device 440 includes a linking rod 442, a connection rod 443 and a flywheel 444, which is employed to rotate the transmission member 420 continuously. Though, the '035 patent provides a simple configuration of the autogenic energy generating device 4 and the operational principles of the device 4, but nothing is mentioned regarding how the device 4 is employed to drive an AC/DC generator to generate an AC/DC power supply to be used in the related electronic equipment, e.g., the air conditioning systems for the engine-driven transportation tools of the present invention.
Since the DC generator has an extra commutator than the AC generator, thus relatively the DC generator has a more complex configuration and a higher manufacturing cost than those of the AC generator. Therefore, a self-sustained power supply apparatus includes an autogenic energy generating apparatus having the autogenic energy generating device and an AC generator, a rectifier, a regulator, and one of a DC/DC converter and a DC/AC inverter is provided in the present invention. In which, the AC generator receives the kinetic energy generated by the autogenic energy generating device so as to generate an AC output voltage firstly. The AC output voltage is rectified via a rectifier into a DC output voltage secondly. The DC output voltage is regulated by a voltage regulator thirdly. The regulated DC output voltage is input to one of a DC/DC converter and a DC/AC inverter to generate the DC/AC input voltage of the electronic equipment lastly. The DC/DC converter (or the DC/AC inverter) is employed to either boost or convert the regulated DC output voltage into the DC/AC input voltage. The air conditioning system for the engine-driven transportation tools receives the required DC/AC power supply continuously from the self-sustained power supply apparatus. And the engine-driven transportation tools have the effectiveness of saving the energy and having a relatively higher horsepower. The self-sustained power supply apparatus includes a switch turning off the apparatus when it is necessary to cut off the power supply of the air conditioning system for the maintenance or saving the energy resources.
Keeping the drawbacks of the prior arts in mind, and employing experiments and research full-heartily and persistently, the air conditioning system having a self-sustained power supply apparatus for engine-driven transportation tools is finally conceived by the applicant.